facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocaná-ā-Megha
Rocaná-ā-Megha, more commonly known simply as Rocana, is a star and stellar system in the Milky Way, lying within a large and complex nebulous region known as the Rocana Nebula. Discovered by Czechanada, Rocana became the central system of the New Axis. Etymology Rocaná-ā-Megha is derived from Ancient Sanskrit, and means "sphere of light in the clouds". Planets Rocana has a system of six planets. The system is coplanar, and all planets rotate in a prograde sense. Planet 1 Planet 1 is a "hot Neptune", a small gas giant orbiting very close to its star. It orbits 0.15 AU from Rocana with a period of 18 days, rotates synchronously with its orbit, and has a mass of 20 M⊕ and a radius of 5.3 R⊕. Planet 1 has no moons. Wesson Wesson, so named by the United States 0f America, is a hot, dry, volcanically-active world. It orbits 0.83 AU from Rocana with a period of 234 days, and has a mass of 0.24 M⊕ and a radius of 0.66 R⊕. Abdim''á''nt Abdimant (the accent normally being dropped), so named by the United Pokemon Types, is the sole habitable planet in the Rocana system. It is a lush, habitable planet distinctive for its predominantly red foliage and its stormy weather. It orbits 1.9 AU from Rocana with a period of 808 days, rotates every 11 hours 32 minutes, and has a mass of 0.88 M⊕ and a radius of 0.90 R⊕. Abdimant's moon. Abdimant possesses a moon with a radius of 0.17 R⊕, similar in size but more massive than Eris and Pluto, orbiting around 500 million km from Abdimant. Monier Monier, so named by the United States 0f America, is a gas giant larger than Jupiter with a complex ring system and a trio of major moons dubbed Nash, Sevre, and Snyder. It orbits 4.2 AU from Rocana with a period of 7.3 years, and has a mass of 590 M⊕ and a radius of 13 R⊕. Planet 5 and Planet 6 Planet 5 and Planet 6 are a pair of icy, outer system worlds that have near-identical orbits. They encounter each other every few millenia, and exchange orbits without colliding, an arrangement like that of the Saturnian moons Janus and Epimetheus. They orbit 34.7 AU from Rocana with a period of 173 years. Presently, Planet 5 trails Planet 6 by about 15 degrees and is slowing catching up as it is in the slightly smaller orbit. Planet 5 has a mass of 0.068 M⊕ and a radius of 0.59 R⊕. Planet 6 has a mass of 0.021 M⊕ and a radius of 0.34 R⊕. Space Stations Yóni-ā-Yóni Yoni-a-Yoni is a large toroidal space station constructed by the United Pokemon Types, and placed at the Abdimant-Rocana L3 Point. It is usable but not quite complete, work on it having stalled somewhat. Smirnoff Station Smirnoff Station is a medium-sized toroidal space station constructed by the United Pokemon Types to house the population of the collapsed Czechanadan state's Abdimant territories in isolation from the Universe so they would not pose a threat. It is located at the Wesson-Rocana L5 point. Category:UPT